


What's in a Name

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delving a bit into Fira's backstory and the name of her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

They’d be setting off soon, well soon as in ‘a few hours’ since the ship was being checked over and upgraded. Fira, he noticed didn’t really want to leave the ship any longer but the Neimoidian had assured her the ship was in good hands, very good hands and then when it was finished with it would be just like new but better. Although, one thing she made sure was done before they left was the repainting of the ships name. Skavak, had covered it up with an attempt to pass it off as another ship. They stood there, watching as the Aurebesh was re-sprayed that spelt out the ship’s name. “Lark’s Fortune,” He watched as she smiled, satisfied that the ship was now hers again. They’d been travelling for a while now, and he still had one thing that he had to know.

“Captain,”

“Yeah… hey hand me the hydrospanner,”

Corso obliged. She thanked him and got back to work on whatever part of the ship she was tuning up. “I’ve got something I want to ask you?” “Sure thing,” She fiddled with a rather hard to move piece of metal,

“Agh… gotcha you little bugger… go ahead Corso, I’m all ears,”

“What’s the deal with your ship’s name?”

“Oh that,”

_And I thought he was going to ask something important._

“Not much to say really, just something from when I was younger, an old superstition,”

“Oh,” He had a feeling there was a bit more to this than she let on. But he supposed she’d tell him in his own time.

_She stood next to him, the old guy who’d given her a shot at something more than just scraping a living off the junk piles or Nar’Shadda._

_“Mine, really?” Fira blinked mouth slightly agape as she stared at the freighter._

_“Yeah kid, she’s all yours,”_

_“How did you? I mean your ship…”_

_“If you do well in this business you get plenty of contacts,” She saw the smile, the half-smile that always showed her there was more to what he said than he’d ever let on._

_“She’s a good ship, treat her right and I’m sure she’ll look after you for years to come,”_

_“Thank you!” She couldn’t believe it, she’d have her OWN ship, and she’d be flying solo! the whole galaxy at her fingertips. That he thought she was ready enough already had her heart soaring._

_“Don’t mention it, now remember go with your gut, never let anyone see your whole deck and never let anyone rule over ya and you’ll do fine,” Almost giddy Fira wasn’t sure what to say,_

_“Oh wait she needs a name,” He smiled again,_

_“Yeah, go on come up with a good one…” She thought, and the right name hit her. “Lark’s Fortune!” “Good choice, now why don’t go and take a look around,_ ”  


End file.
